By Candlelight
by Muckefuck
Summary: Aladdin has entered the Kou Empire, capturing the eyes of Kouha from nearby. Kouha gets his brother to agree to hand the boy over to him after he has finished with whatever business he has. The state he gets Aladdin in leaves him surprised. KouAla


He knew from the moment he had seen the blue braid waving out from the group what had happened. Kouha was sitting by the window of his room, watching the group having arrived at the palace. He had seen the servants move out and together begin carrying something- someone towards the palace. The braid had been a dead giveaway when the wind had kicked up. He sat up in his seat, watching them a moment before he stood, walking away from the servant that had been brushing his hair.

He moved quickly through the building with his heart beating an enthused beat against his chest. His feet taking him across the marble floors and passed bowing passerby, he headed towards the main room. It was there that he found himself paused. His brother Kouen and Koumei stood in the room, frowning a bit as he arrived.

"I saw we have a guest?" Kouha explained as a question, waiting for details.

Kouen nodded, "Just a small child. None of your concern."

Kouha moved forward to bow before his brother. "Whatever business you have, I have met this child that approached. When you are finished with him, I ask you to leave him to my servants to take care of."

"Whatever business?" Kouen looked at him sternly, only to receive a brisk nod.

"He is a magician from Magnostadt. I had the privilege of traveling with him and receiving a formal farewell when I was leaving, the only formal and appropriate farewell for one such as myself."

Kouen nodded, looking forward as he saw a servant standing in the doorway expectantly. "Very well then, I will leave the boy to your servant's mercy when I have finished with him." Kouen walked towards the door before pausing next to Kouha. "I must inform you of this bit of information though. He has deceived you if you have been informed that he is a magician. He is far more than that. He is a magi of whom has been working close with Balbadd and Sindria from what I have been told."

Kouha felt himself stare away from his brother in surprise, trying not to make it too obvious.

"Remember that when you are seeking to his care." The man continued to head out of the room before Koumei moved to head out of the room after him. They both left Kouha kneeling there. The prince looked towards the throne seats before him and thought to himself. Aladdin was a magi. That changed everything. There was far more power and strength in the child then he had realized before.

And Aladdin had said they were friends…

That meant more than whatever he could get with Judal. Kouha smiled a bit as he sat up. The boy would be more willing to be with him and travel alongside him if he considered them both friends. They could make choices together and Kouha would have that untapped power on his side. He could do absolutely anything with someone like Aladdin on his side.

He stood as his servants rushed into the room to care for him, smiling towards them. "We have a guest back, Aladdin." The bandaged servants nodded to him and he shook his head. "I am only a bit saddened I had not been told sooner. Nevertheless, I would like for him to have some fresh clothes laid out and for him to be brought to me when my brother leaves him to your care. Be gentle with our dear friend now." He rested his hand on one of their shoulders and was feeling his face lit with the brightest of smiles. "I have no doubt that we will make him feel welcome here as someone of his powers should be welcomed."

He moved passed them after this, listening to his servants cooing over him. His mind was filled with aspirations and plans. There was so much that he could do with that much power at his side. First and foremost he could straighten the issues with the Kou Empire. He would help his brothers as much as he could and there would be so many ways he could help with Aladdin at his side.

No doubt Kouen wanted the boy for questions about magi. Judal didn't know much for being a magi. He had always answered things with 'who cares' and 'stop looking at this and train'. It had left his brother in a state of frustration like nothing else. At least with Aladdin he might make more progress. Maybe being from outside of the Kou Empire had taught him more about whatever his brother spent ages researching.

Perhaps, but he didn't really want to bother to worry about it. He returned to his rooms only to head to his bed. There was so much he wanted to tell the boy now. There was more he had wanted to tell the boy anyway, but now that he knew the other was a magi there was even more he wanted to say. First and foremost he wanted to tell the boy that it would be okay to confide anything in him. He had refrained from telling him that he was a magi, which while understandable saddened him a bit. He would make sure that the boy didn't have to keep anything from him like that again.

Then there would be a need to seek to the boy's tales, wanting to hear about his travels as a magi. There was a mild interest in him as to why he hadn't been collected as a baby like Judal had been. He knew the priest had been taken from his family and never went to see them. Was Aladdin still too young?

That didn't seem too likely, considering he had been travelling to Magnostadt on his own.

He laid there in bed well through the evening, watching his servants come in to light candles for him and serving him a fair dinner. He found himself thinking well into the night, until the servants were having to be called to light new candles. He waited for Aladdin to be left to him. Would his brother keep the boy all night?

It was well into the night that a knock came to his door, his servants informing him that the boy was released to their care. "Bring him in, bring him in." Kouha was once more excited, any fatigue leaving him in lieu of being excited to see the boy. He watched two servants work their way through the door, pulling a sweating and panting Aladdin between them.

The boy couldn't walk or something, having his feet dragged across the floor for moments before Kouha demanded they stop. He went across the room with a candle in hand. He lifted Aladdin's face and stroked at his cheek as he saw those eyes closed.

"What happened to you, Aladdin?"

He knew the moment those eyes were opening, fixing him with one of those kinds of looks. It was a look that told him a thousand ways that the boy wanted to see him. His breathing was deep, like he was trying to take in every breath like a lover's kiss. His body shivered between the two servants, his eyes half pleading Kouha to take him.

He had been drugged.

"Thank you for bringing him here," Kouha told his servants. "Leave me for the night. I will see to Aladdin."

The servants nodded, setting Aladdin there on the floor before they left the room. The door shut with a soft click before Kouha was sitting on the floor, wrapping his arms around the boy. The child held onto him instantly, his face burying itself into his shoulder. His breathing was becoming more rapid again; his arms gripped him like a vice. He took a moment to breathe before he spoke. "Kou-Kouha…"

"Shhhh, you don't have to tell me." He told the boy. "I can tell what happened," even if he couldn't tell for what purpose. "Do you want me to help make it pass?"

The boy seemed to shy away from him, staring at him in terror. Kouha moved forward, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead and shaking his head. "I will be far more kindhearted to you than whoever did this to you." He slipped Aladdin's hand into his own, turning the laced together hands around to kiss the back of his hand. His eyes locked with those blue ones, "Trust me. You may not have felt like you could before, but I want what's best for you. These feelings need to be taken care of. Let me do that for you."

Aladdin stared at him and shook, biting his lip as he stared at Kouha's lips kissing him. His body acted of its own accord, moving upwards only the slightest bit. Kouha took the movement as consent. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him in, tilting his head back slightly to kiss him. The boy's mouth was warm, welcoming to him when their lips pressed to one another's.

It was surprising to him that after just moments of their kissing, the little magi was clinging to him tightly, his legs spread in an effort to hold him. They wrapped around his waist as Aladdin became more aggressive in his kiss. Such a surprise, but Kouha didn't mind it in the least. He left Aladdin to his moment, letting him kiss him roughly and tilting his head, delving into the boy's mouth to kiss him more. He coaxed that young magi's tongue to play with him, meeting every sweeping of the boy's tongue with his own.

"You are good at this," Kouha told him picking him up and leaving the candle behind to head towards the bed. There were other candles to light their persons by the bed. He had no need for the one left behind. Rather, he found himself more enamored with the magi in his arms. Perhaps it was something that magic had a hand in, making the other addictive to him like nothing else. Kouha pressed Aladdin to the bedsheets, his hands roaming gently down the small frame.

Aladdin most likely didn't notice, the hunger in his eyes too strong. His hands pawing to get under his clothes, Kouha let him. The clothes on his person were thrown open, Aladdin's body trying to take over for them. He pressed their bodies together and shook harder. His eyes closed as he remained against him. "I can't stop," he murmured. "It feels like my body is on fire."

"Enjoy the feeling," Kouha told him. He kissed along the boy's neck, kissing along his jaw; he kissed him all over his shoulders and face. Leave no place untouched, that was his goal with this. He would leave his magi knowing that he could find solace from anything with him. He smiled gently to Aladdin after a few minutes, pressing their foreheads together. "I will take the burn away. I'll make you better."

Trust, wonderful solid trust formed within those blue eyes looking up at him. Aladdin's arms welcomed him in. His body was open to him like a flower to the sun, wishing to soak up any of the graces that Kouha would be willing to give. He took his time about taking care of his wonderful bud. His hands traced down the smooth baby soft skin that met his hands. His mouth nipped and suckled upon the boy's upper torso. He was so responsive, moaning out his name and shaking for him.

Those eyes looked down at him now and then, begging him to come back up to his lips and kiss away some of the pain. He wanted soothing, he wanted comfort; Kouha would bring him that. He would bring him all of that. He kissed the promise of relief to the boy. His hands travelled down only to feel him cum at contact. The reaction made the boy try to turn away in shame.

"Aladdin, look at me," Kouha demanded, pressing his lips to the boy's face. "Aladdin." He kissed those closed eyes one at a time, kissing the tip of his nose. It would not be over so simply. "Please look at me, my little magi."

The boy looked up at him only to receive a small smile.

"There you are," Kouha murmured softly. "That's exactly the face that I wanted to see." He kissed Aladdin's lips a moment before he reached down, stroking along Aladdin's cock. "Don't ever look away from me in shame. My pleasuring you is nothing to be ashamed of. I want to make you happy. I want to bring you all the joy I can and I want to maybe have you give me some as well, should you feel the mood suits you to."

Aladdin shuddered under him, his eyes darkening with need. Kouha met those greedy lips when they came with his own. He stroked along Aladdin's person before his patience wore thin. His hands went from a tender touch to teasing him more mercilessly. He knew the points that had made Aladdin shake a bit when he had caressed them and now he almost tortured the boy's drugged him with his advances. His fingers delved into the dips along his skin, diving between his legs to stroke along his balls. He watched Aladdin gasp a bit before he bucked into his hands.

Such a willing child, but Kouha wanted to make this last.

There was no place though, no spot or point, that made the boy respond like his chest. It made sense now, why Aladdin wore those bandages. Kouha ran his lips over the others' nipples and watched him shoot up from the bed in response. He shook hard as he moaned, cried, and whimpered to him. His arms grasped the bed sheets as he felt Kouha touching him like that. He didn't know what to do. It was all too much.

Kouha loved it. He loved the bit of glazing over his eyes did when Aladdin was shooting towards coming again. He loved the way Aladdin's body shook against him, like his own personal nympho. He let the child come again into his arms, hearing his name ring out through the room. What a thrill, he thought as his adrenaline boosted, his body feeling invincible. He felt like he could take on the world in this moment and win. Was it the rukh?

He pulled away as Aladdin came crawling down from that high, his fingers heading towards his mouth to suck them. Yet he paused, seeing Aladdin's mouth hanging open, panting as he stared up at him with such a content look on his face. He leaned down once more and slipped his fingers into that mouth, letting the boy's natural spittle wet them. He kissed along Aladdin's chest, earning soft moans from him.

"Kouha," Aladdin shook under him, arms wrapping around his hand as he tried to remove the spit. Kouha pulled his fingers out and kissed him gently.

"I need that to help you," he murmured before moving to one of his ears to whisper quietly to him. "Trust me, Aladdin. I won't hurt you."

"I trust you," the boy told him so simply. It made his mood soar to hear such words. Kouha slid his wet fingers down Aladdin's front and pushed the first one inside of him, watching Aladdin cry out. The second finger made its debut into his ass within seconds after the first. He was not very patient and feeling the looseness down there made him realize what his brother had been doing earlier.

That would be for another time though.

He kissed along Aladdin's face, finding those lips so eager to kiss him back. Aladdin's arms wrapped around his head and pulled him closer. Aladdin had him panting, Kouha realized as he found himself trying to calm his rapid heart. He thrust his fingers into Aladdin as he took the time to enjoy the kissing, letting Aladdin believe that this was as far as their adventure into the sheets went. He moaned softly as he felt the boy trying to copy him, to kiss him all over. He felt those hands roam over his back, over his chest. He was so eager.

Kouha slipped his fingers out and stroked along Aladdin's thighs. He caressed them as though they were the finest fabrics laid out for his inspection. The look of need that went over Aladdin's face, the way his tongue poked out to coast over his lips, the way his eyes hovered close to a close. It was tempting like nothing else.

That moment was when Kouha pushed himself inside the boy, taking him to the hilt. Aladdin's eyes bugged out at the feel, but Kouha was smart about it, slipping his hands over the boy's chest and murmuring for him to have some trust. He would pleasure him well.

He moved against him easily, letting the boy have his mind turn to nothing under his ministrations. Kouha flicked his thumbs over the boy's nipples, his mouth moving down now and again to capture those open lips in a kiss. The candlelight waned around them, leaving more shadows and wondering for him to do about Aladdin's reactions. He watched the boy's eyes glint in the light remaining. He felt his own pleasure rising to that breaking point after a while, his movement speeding up. Faster and faster, until he could hear the boy screaming in pleasure under him, until he saw those eyes shut from it all being too much, too great; he pushed Aladdin to those limits and further.

His seed spilled out with a loud shout, flooding the boy's insides from the feel of it. He felt Aladdin cum against his chest and he laughed, shaking from the climax rushing through him and the amusement of knowing they came together. He felt Aladdin reach up for him and wrap around his waist. He bent down to kiss those lips again, still pounding in between the soft cheeks of Aladdin's ass. He felt such a thrill running through his veins as Aladdin kissed him back.

Their fall was so slow, both of them slowly migrating together towards the blankets. His body pulled out of Aladdin slowly, cradling him close as he felt his head meet one of his pillows. The boy held onto him tight, his breathing evening out finally. The lights flickered into being extinguished, leaving them in the darkness.

"Thank you, Kouha," Aladdin breathed.

Kouha shook his head a moment before he was pulling the blankets over them. "I'm always here for you Aladdin. Never forget that. I hold you in the highest of regards."

He felt the smile against his chest as Aladdin snuggled against him. He felt that body settled so close. Everything always worked in his favor. Whether he had to fight for it or not, with Aladdin it was no different. The boy would be there when he needed him, just as he had for Aladdin on this night.

"Get some rest," he told the boy, kissing his forehead.

Tomorrow would be the start of a new day.


End file.
